Wario (Cartoon Fight Club)
Summary Wario is a 5'7, 308 pound greedy Italian treasure hunter/tycoon/explorer who is big, brave, and bold. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 9-B with a fully charged Wario Waft, higher as Wario-Man | 4-B Name: Wario Origin: Cartoon Fight Club/Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: 34 Classification: Human/Treasure Hunter/Explorer Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Farting, Super Jumping Attack Potency: Street Level, Wall Level with a fully charged Wario Waft, (The waft has the force of an RPG) higher as Wario-Man | Solar System level (stronger than Mario who outswam black holes Speed: Peak Human to Superhuman combat speed, 114 MPH max speeds on his bike Lifting Strength: Class 100, (Wario can lift and throw things up to at least 139 tons or 278,000 pounds) 1 Million Pounds as Wario-Man Striking Strength: Class KJ (Can break through stone with ease) Durability: '''At least Wall Level,' (Can withstand many different attacks, explosions, and the stench of his own B.O. in addition to being able to survive swallowing explosives) '''Irrelevant' as Wario-Man (is completely invincible) | Solar System level Stamina: Can last long in a battle and is mostly unscathed by basic explosives Range: Melee Range, up to 22 feet with a double jump, up to 50 feet with a double jump into a full powered Wario Waft. Standard Equipment: Wario Bike Intelligence: Is brave and bold so there's that. Weaknesses: None notable Key: '''Earlier CFC episodes | New Episodes '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dash Attack: Most enemies die upon contact, however larger enemies do not go down easily from this attack. The attack is capable of breaking things as strong as stone. * Ground Pound: Wario jumps into the air and lands heavily on his buttocks, causing certain enemies/objects to die/break. This attack is capable of breaking things like metals and stones. * Wario Waft: A fart attack. When fully charged, a huge explosion unleashes from his behind. Weaker farts will stun his enemies. Stronger farts are deadly. At it's strongest, it's capable of launching foes 27 feet into the air. The final fart has a blast radius of 10 feet, which is the equivalent of getting struck with an RPG missile. * Wario Bike: Wario pulls out his bike from his behind and drives it around. The bike weighs 550 lbs, and can reach speeds of 114 MPH. The bikes are somewhat fragile, so Wario carries a lot with him. * Jumping Ability: Wario can double jump to a height of 22.3 feet. With the addition of his fully charged waft, he can reach heights of over 50 feet. * Super Strength: Wario can lift objects that weigh well over 139 tons or 278,000 pounds. (1 Million Pounds as Wario-Man) * Wario-Man: Wario turns into Wario-Man, making him totally invincible for a short period of time. Others Notable Victories: * Knuckles (Cartoon Fight Club) (twice) * Playstation Allstars Cast (with help from Super Smash Bros Cast) Notable Losses: Knuckles (Knuckles had Hyper Knuckles Form and Wario had Wario Man Form) Shadow Inconclusive Matches: Team Sonic (with Team Mario) (It was a stalemate between Silver's Time Traveling and Rosalina's Universe Resetting) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fart Users Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Mario Bros. Category:Tier 9 Category:Wario Category:Professor Voodoo's Profiles Category:Simple Characters Category:Characters with simple actions and attitudes Category:AnimationRewind